


Hello Operator

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [71]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: The worst comm call sex connection ever so what’s made of the tiny snippets from either end? Any pairing.





	Hello Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Phone Sex, Bad Sex

The door to the refresher opened, a cloud of steam billowing forth before Kylo followed it. His wet hair dripped down onto his shoulders, droplets of water tracing out sculpted muscles and trailing down his legs to join in the series of footprints he was leaving across the floor of Hux’s quarters. He climbed onto Hux’s bed, wriggling on the impeccably made sheets until he was comfortable, grinning to himself at the thought of Hux finding the water-wet stains he was leaving behind. He threw his arms out to the sides, sighing deeply as he breathed around the anticipation thrumming through his body. They had been planning this to coincide with Hux’s return to the Finalizer for some time.

Kylo slid one hand under a pillow, retrieving the datapad and lube he had stashed there before taking his shower. There were a few minutes left before Hux was due to call, and he began to tease himself by drawing his fingers along his body, finding the places where droplets of water still clung and dragging them along his skin, shivering as they dried and cooled his skin. He hummed quietly to himself as his body began to take an interest in the teasing, his skin heating up and his cock twitching with interest.

Soon his datapad began to chime, and Kylo lazily reached out to drag it closer as he answered the call.

“Hux?”

“Kylo.”

Hux sounded almost relieved to hear Kylo’s voice, and it made Kylo smile to think of how he might have been teasing himself too. Kylo pulled the datapad closer, brow creasing as he noted the lack of image display, his other hand stealing down to stroke the line of his iliac crest.

“Hux? I can’t see you,” Kylo said, lip halfway extended in a pout, even though Hux couldn’t see it to appreciate it.

“I kno-“ Hux began, his sentence cut off by a squeal of static. His frown deepened as he waited for Hux to resume his call.

“Kriffing machine,” he heard Hux mutter. “We’re travelling through an area of higher than expected background radiat-“ Hux’s voice disappeared again. “-fering with our equipment.”

“Are you safe?” Kylo asked, rolling onto his side on the bed to hold the datapad in both hands.

“Of course,” Hux responded crisply. “Certainly safe enough to give you instruction.”

Kylo grinned wide as he lay back on the bed, hands still this time as he waited for Hux to being.

“Are you ready?”

Kylo licked his lips as a shudder passed through his body.

“Ready.”

“Using your non-dominant hand, take your middle finger and-“

Kylo stiffened as static cut off Hux’s instructions.

“-ou done that?”

“Hux, I-“

“Or are you being insolent?”

Kylo’s grin grew wider as he heard the hint of challenge in Hux’s voice.

“And if I was?”

“Then you’ll be punished.”

Hux’s voice was cold, controlled, and no different from the tone he’d use when addressing the troops, but Kylo rolled onto his stomach as heat bloomed in his stomach. He spread his legs over the sheets, rocking his half-hard cock against bed.

“Tell me what you’ll do,” Kylo prompted, biting his lip.

The silence stretched on for a moment, even the static noise low.

“Hux?”

“Kylo, did you say something?”

“I said, tell me what you’ll do to me,” Kylo repeated.

Again the silence stretched out.

“Kylo, I can’t make out what you’r-“

Kylo rolled his eyes as the static screeched again. He swayed gently from side to side, but he could feel his body losing interest in the proceedings. He rested his chin in one hand, eyes drifting shut as he waited for Hux’s voice to return.

“SITH DAMNED, KRIFFING BANTHA-DUNG USELESS PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY!”

Kylo’s eyes opened wide as Hux’s frustrated scream came through.

“Kylo, this isn’t working,” Hux began.

“I noticed,” Kylo said flatly, settling back on the sheets.

“I’m going to cu-“

Kylo drummed his fingers against the bed.

“-re going to wait in my quar-“

Kylo stilled. He hadn’t mentioned his location to Hux.

“-ned my sheets like the br-“

A small thread of shame caught in Kylo’s stomach that his habits were so easily recognised.

“-pare yoursel-“

Now _that_ needed no interpretation.

“-re not to come until I get there.”

Kylo shuddered, swallowing hard. His cock was suddenly rock hard, his body on fire with the need for Hux to be there. Provided his shuttle didn’t encounter any further delays, it would still be another two hours before Hux got back to his quarters.

It was going to be an interesting wait.


End file.
